


The Fifth Blight

by ElvenMageWarden



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenMageWarden/pseuds/ElvenMageWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--This is not a story about a remarkable hero--<br/>--This is not a story about a perfect person who just gets stronger after every betrayal and attack--<br/>--This is not a story with an unbelievably powerful hero--</p><p>She's just an elf. She is just a mage. Discriminated for both her ears and her magic, torn from her family and raised in a tower. She is nothing special, nobody special. But when forced into a situation she cannot control she must make a choice. Stand and take charge, Or run and hide. If she runs, everything she knows will be destroyed. If she stands, everything she knows still might be destroyed. Her emotions will destroy her if she lets them. Her personal demons far stronger than any she may encounter in the fade.</p><p>Can she destroy the Blight without destroying herself in the process?</p><p>-- Since Anethara is only 16 and 17 during the time of the blight, in some countries, romance involving her would be seen as underage, hence the underage tag. -- Hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Discovered

Anethara was only 6 years old, and like many young girls she loved the look of all the sparkly rings and necklaces for sale on the various stalls in the Denerim Market. However, like the rest of the little girls from the Alienage, she understood that her parents would never be able to afford a golden necklace encrusted with jewels. Her fingers lightly traced the outline of the jewel encrusted necklace, her best friend nudging her. 

"Annie, I dare you to get that griffon necklace from the stall over there!"

Annie frowned, "I can't do that Neri! You know what they do if you get caught stealing!" she leant in close to whisper the next bit, "They cut off your fingers!"

Neri just folded her arms across her chest. "That Shem is practically snoring! I bet he wouldn't even notice if we took it all!" She grinned and winked as she showed the younger girl the golden bracelet she had slipped up her sleeve. "Stop being such a scaredy cat! If he woke up you could just set his beard on fire. Soris and Darrian do it all the time!" Anethara scowled at her friend. "Don't mention my magic in public Neri...If the Templars find out I'll get taken away. Mother said I must hide my magic so she can take me to the Dalish." Neri kept on grinning. "So go and get the necklace before he wakes up. I'll wait for you and once you get it we can run back to the Alienage." 

It all sounded so simple. And it wasn't like she hadn't stolen anything before...Of course, usually it was sweet pastries and cakes from the baker who took pity on the young elves and wouldn't call the guards if he caught them trying to sneak out with his goods. She had never stole from one of the market stalls, so close to the Templars and guards and...everyone. Anethara gulped and slowly walked up the the stall. If she didn't do it, Her friends would never let her live it down, at least Neria was right that the Shemlen was fast asleep in a chair beside the table, snoring quietly as he dozed. Anethara reached out for the necklace, tracing her fingertip over the embossed griffon on the locket. Glancing once more at the sleeping Shem, she pulled the necklace from the stand and stuck it in her pocket. She turned to run back to Neria when a large hand grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place.

 

In her fear, hot sparks of fire slid up and down her arms, shooting from her fingertips, causing the guard to swear and leap backwards to avoid being caught in the flames. As Anethara took her chance to run, she heard the guard muttering under his breath. "Bloody Slant-ear mage." Anethara didn't stop running even once she was in the alienage, knowing that id they wanted to, the city guards could easily follow her. She was looking over her shoulder as she ran and didn't notice the tall man standing in front of her until she ran face first into his steel breastplate. The tall man merely chuckled and reached out a hand to help her back to her feet.

"You should watch were you're running child."

Anethara stood, frozen in the spot. How could a guard get in front of her? She was looking behind her the whole time. But the man wasn't dressed like a guard, no. He was dressed differently, strangely. The griffon locket had fallen from her pocket when she fell. The man knelt down to pick it up, studying the embossed griffon on the front. "This, This is a Grey Warden locket. Where did you get it child?"


	2. The Templars are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anethara finds out who the strange man who managed to outrun her was, and the Templars show up in the alienage to take her away.

"I...I uh I found it." Anethara kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke, knowing that the moment she looked up, he would see through the lie immediately. "Did you find it on a market stall out there? I seem to remember seeing one just like this on a stall in the marketplace earlier today."

"I...I..." There was no sarcasm in the man's voice but Anethara knew that he knew the necklace was stolen. He wasn't an idiot. But if she owned up to it, she would be marched off to the guards immediately.

"Annie!" Neria ran towards her friend, not seeming to notice the man in front of her. "There you are! I saw the guard come up behind you! I would have ran back to the alienage with you Annie but I followed him when you ran off! He went to the Templars Annie! You have to hide! You and your mum have to go to the Dalish _Now!_ "

Neria's eyes grew wide in fear as she finally noticed the human in front of Anethara, knowing she had let too much slip. Just then, Elder Valendrian came and stood beside the man. He too had overheard Neria's outburst. "Did you say that the Templars are coming for Anethara?"

"N-No Elder Valendrain. Why would the Templars come for Anethara? She isn't a mage." Neria lied, keeping her eyes locked on the human. This human just looked so...odd. He didn't look angry, or reach out to grab Anethara and march her to the chantry immediately. He merely looked concerned. "There is no need to fear Duncan, children. He will not harm you or take you away Anethata. He is a Grey Warden." Valendrian told the children. Probably seeing the fear in their eyes as they stared at the Shem.

"What's a Grey Warden?" Anethara asked, still not trusting the Shem not to march her away. "The Grey Wardens are an order of exceptional Warriors made up of Humans, Elves and Dwarfs dedicated to fighting Darkspawn across Thedas." Duncan looked into Anethara's large hazel-green eyes. "Is it just warriors or mages aswell?"

"Warriors, Mages and Rogues. All just as dedicated to fighting darkspawn and are the only ones who can defend the world against a blight."

"Does that mean you won't give me up to the Templars...or the guards?"

"I do not intend to get caught up in chantry affairs, no. However if the chantry now knows of your existance, the Templars will come regardless."

Valendrian knelt down so he was eye level with the child. "Has your father returned from his journey looking for the Dalish yet?" Anethara shook her head no, he had left for the Brecillian forest over 2 weeks ago. "Then we must pray to the maker and hope that the Templars do not come."

"I don't want to be taken away." Anethara looked to the ground sadly. The Alienage was her home. It was the only home she had ever known. Her family was here, her friends. When the Templars found a mage, they got taken away. Nobody ever saw them again beause they were taken to the tower. It was bad enough fleeing to the Dalish. She would have to leave her friends behind but at least with the Dalish she could stay with her family.

 

It had been a week since that incident, and Anethara and Neria had begun to believe that the Templars might not be coming after all. One morning, the girls were chasing each other around the Vhenadahl. "Roarrr! Annie I am a nasty darkspawn coming to eat you!" Annie laughed as she stopped and faced her friend "No stinky rotten darkspawn will eat me because I am a powerful Grey Warden warrior!" Annie picked up a stick from the ground, "Take your sword and battle me darkspawn! Then I can prove how I am the most bestest warrior around!" Annie and Neria played 'The Grey Warden and The Darkspawn' while Duncan and Valendrian watched them, something they had been doing ever since Anethara's slip up in the market. 

"They have been playing that game since you told them what you do. They believe the Grey Wardens are the greatest heroes of them all." Valendrian said, smiling. "You know we are not heroes, my friend. We do what we must to defeat the darkspawn. Regardless of the consequences. Have you changed your mind about letting me conscript Adaia?" Duncan asked him, reminding the Elder of the reason he was there. Valendrain frowned. "Duncan, Adaia is a mother. Her son is barely older than Anethara. She should be with her husband and child, not off battling Darkspawn. I know you could invoke the right of conscription but I ask you not to." 

Duncan said nothing, but turned back to look at the Alienage. Suddenly her frowned and stood, his hand finding the handle of his blade as though he was preparing for an attack. All noise in the alienage ceased, the child elves stopped playing to stare at the intruders and Anethara and Neria ran towards the warden in fear, hiding behind Duncan and Valendrian as three Templars marched to the centre of the Alienage. One stood forward and called out,

"I demand you give up the child mage so she can be taken to the circle to study."


	3. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anethara says goodbye to her parents and her home.

"They are here for me," Anethara whispered, holding onto Duncan's legs. Valendrian put his arm around the child's shoulders. "Don't worry child. You belong here, we will protect you." They watched as Anethara's mother stormed up to the Templars, 

"Leave this place Shemlen, you do not belong here." The Templar lifted Eloris by the wrist. "Don't you dare call me Shemlen, you dirty knife-ear. I will strike you down where you stand. Tell me where the little apostate is now before I kill every knife-ear child I see."

The children who had been frozen in shock, watching the Templars, now all ran towards their parent's in fear. No good ever came from humans in the Alienage. Anethara couldn't bare to watch her mother risk her life, intend on helping she ran out from behind Duncan's legs, the flames already dancing up and down her arms "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE SHEMLEN!" She shouted, holding her arms out and sending a blast of magical fire at the Templar, setting fire to the sash at his waist. The Templar swore under his breath, flinging Eloris to the side while the other two cast a holy smite on the child. 

Anethara did not understand what was happening, she felt herself be drained, it was like her blood was boiling from the inside and she was quickly losing consciousness. She could see the Templar storming toward her, Sword aimed at her, the last thing she saw as she lost consciousness was Duncan's steel boots. "She is just a child."

 

Duncan stood between the child and the Templar, his dagger held at the other man's throat. "That filthy mage struck me!" The Templar protested angrily, although he did return his weapon to it's sheath. "She is just a frightened child. Killing children is not what the order stands for. What would Gregoir say?" The Templar paled, genuinely afraid the man would kill him. "Step away from her. She is no danger to you." The Templar obeyed, rubbing his throat as he walked back to the other two who still had their weapons ready, although they daren't get in a fight with the human. "We are taking the knife-ear with us. I don't care who you are, or what you say."

Duncan knelt and picked up the small child, she barely weighed a thing. Eloris ran towards them, her dark hair and hazel green eyes catching his attention. "You are her mother?"

The elven woman nodded, taking her child from him and carrying her over to Valendrian. "Come on da'len, please wake up. Ir abelas emm'asha. Ir abelas!" The woman cried, rocking the child, holding her close. "M-Mamae?" Anethara stammered confused and dazed, as to be expected. "Anethara?" Duncan knelt down so he was face to face with the child. "You magic scares you, doesn't it?" He asked gently as the child turned her large frightened eyes on him. She nodded after a moment. "I just can't control it. It just...It just happens. I don't want to hurt people." Anethara was wary of most humans but could see kindness in Duncan's eyes. "The circle will be the safest place for you. They will teach you how to control your magic, how to use it to help others and not hurt them. I know it means leaving your family but there is nowhere else where you can learn to master your abilities." Duncan held out his hand to the child, she just looked at it. "Please don't leave me alone with the Templar I hurt. I'll go to the circle but please don't make me leave alone with them." 

"I promise I will not leave you alone with them. I will escort you to the circle myself." Duncan told her, and the child gently took hold of his armoured hand. 

 

The Templars stayed at the gates to the Alienage. Not happy to be told that the child wanted a final meal with her friends and family before leaving forever. One sympathised with the child, she was having to say goodbye to her family forever, however he wouldn't voice his sympathies around his companions. 

Anethara buried her face in her mother's chest, her tears running down her face, her mother hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry I showed my magic mama. I'm sorry I let them see me. Ir abelas mamae." She cried the elven words. "Shhh, da'len. There is no need for tears. Whether you are here, or at the circle, you will always be with me." Eloris put her hand across her heart. "ma vhenan."

Anethara wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'll be strong mamae. I promise." 

Eloris removed a ring from her finger and placed in her daughter's palm. "Da'len, take this ring with you and wear it always in remembrance of where you come from. Remember where you came from. You are one of the Elvhen. Do you remember the Vir Tanadhal?" Anethara nodded, her mother recited her Dalish teachings to the child every evening, tears falling from eyes again as she realised this would be the last time she would ever hear her mother recite her heritage. 

"Vir Assan?" She asked, gently wiping her child's eyes.

"The way of the arrow. Fly straight and do not waver." Anethara recited, sniffling. She wasn't sure what it meant but she was certain she wouldn't let herself forget.

"Vir Bor'Assan?" 

"The way of the bow. Bend but never break."

"Good girl. Vir Adahlen?" 

"The way of the forest. Together we are stronger than the one." 

"I love you Da'len. Don't ever doubt that." Eloris said, hugging her daughter one last time, tears falling freely down her face. "Never forget who you are. You are more than just a mage or just an elf. You are my child. You are a good person and you have a good heart. Dareth Shiral Lethallan."

 


	4. Going To The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anethara travelling to the circle.

Much to the Templar’s annoyance, Duncan accompanied Anethara on the journey to the circle. They would walk all day, only stopping and setting up camp when the moon was high in the sky, rising again at the crack of dawn. The templars refused to speak to the young elf unless they felt it was necessary, even then they would refer to the child as “knife-ear” or “mage”.

“Duncan, my legs hurt. Are we nearly there?” Anethara asked, creating patterns in the mud with a stick.

“I would estimate that we will likely get to the Docks before the sun sets tomorrow.” Anethara’s nose wrinkled in displeasure. “But that will take ages!” Duncan laughed at the child’s lack of patience. “How about I tell you the story about the warden Garahel? And how he killed the Archdemon and ended the fourth blight?” Anethara nodded that she would like to hear the story, this was how the Grey Warden had kept the child amused during the long journey to The circle. Telling her stories about the ancient battles between the Grey Warden’s and the Darkspawn. Tales of the magnificent Griffons. And the origin of the first blight.

That evening they set up camp, one of the Templars was having trouble starting a fire. “I can help with that!” Anethara shouted, shooting a blast of magical fire from her fingers to the fire pit, the wood catching alight immediately. The Templar had to jump backwards to avoid his beard also getting caught by the magical flames.

“Warden. Please tell the knife-ear to refrain from using magic or else we will be forced to use our abilities on her.” He grumbled.

Anethara looked at the ground, kicking a stone near her foot. She had only wanted to help. She couldn’t understand why the Templar was so angry at her, why all the Templars were angry at her. It was late morning the next day when the circle tower came into sight. “Wow.” Whispers Anethara. She has never seen a building like it. As they approached the Docks, Anethara looked confused.

“Why is it in the middle of the lake? Don’t demons know how to swim?” One of the Templars sighed. “It is so maleficarum trying to escape the circle will have a tougher time and unless they know how to swim, are more likely to drown and save us the trouble of killing them.” Anethara’s eyes widened at the Templars words. Then looked up to Duncan. He had made the circle seem so majestic. A place were she would learn and be safe. Where she would be taught to resist the temptation of demons and live in peace as an equal. The Templars made it sound like a prison.

If it was as wonderful as Duncan had said, why would some mages want to leave? Especially if leaving meant they’d get killed. Anethara did not understand, but they were almost there. She hoped that the circle was as good as Duncan said, and not as much of a prison as the Templars made it out to be. An elderly man in robes and a huge Templar was there to meet them when Anethara walked through the main doors into the circle. Both men’s eyes widened when Duncan came inside as well.

“Grey Warden. The circle was not informed that you would be arriving, is there a reason you have come?” The Templar asked. Duncan smiled and ruffled Anethara’s dark curls “I only came to make sure the child got here safely. However now I must be on my way.”

The huge Templar frowned. “You did not need to come. My Templars would not have harmed the child."

“I apologise Knight Commander, but I had to physically defend the child from one of your Templars. I could not trust that they would not harm her on the journey here.” While Duncan and the Templar spoke, The elderly mage knelt down in front of Anethara, handing her a small piece of chocolate.

“So you’re the child who nearly gave a Denerim guard a heart attack?” he asked kindly. Anethara looked at the stone floor. “I didn’t mean to.” She looked up and watched the old man’s face carefully. “Duncan said you will teach me how to use my magic properly. So I don’t hurt people.”

“That is correct. We will teach you how to master your magic.” Anethara nodded at the man’s response. It was as Duncan said.

“Anethara, I must leave now. But first I would like to give you a present.” Duncan opened his hand, Anethara gasped, recognizing the griffon locket she had taken from the market stall back in Denerim. “You did find it, after all.” He told her with a wink. Anethara smiled, tying the necklace around her neck.

“Ma serannas Duncan. Dareth shiral.”

“Dareth shiral Anethara.” The child mage watched the large doors shut behind the warden. She never expected to see him again, like her parents and her friends in the Alienage, Grey Warden Duncan would just become an echo of her past. A memory and nothing more. She belonged to the circle now.


	5. Making a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up in the tower isn't always easy.

“You think you are so much better than us! Just cos you can make fire dance in your hands!”

Anethara was pushed backwards by the older boy, losing her balance and hitting the floor with a thud. “I don’t think I’m better! I just listen to what the teachers tell us. That’s all!” She protested. She wasn’t lying to the boy. Magic just came easily to her. She was a star pupil, already getting taught with the children who had been at the circle for quite a few years. Anethara hadn’t even been there for six months...

“The little knife-ear is a liar. I bet she knows loads of the old elven magic. Look at the dalish ring she wears. She was probably a keeper’s first before she got snatched by the templars!” Anethara turned towards the other elf. The words hurt more from an elf. She was used to human’s treating her badly back in Denerim, but in the Alienage all the elves where equal.

“len’alas lath’din” she spat the words at the elf who frowned in a mixture of confusion and disgust.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Anethara stood up. “You’re an elf. It’s elven. Figure it out.”

“I am not a dalish bandit like you. I was raised civilised.” The elven girl said, scowling at Anethara. The younger elf grinned.

“It is an elven insult. It means dirty child no one loves.” The girl went for Anethara, blindly throwing punches, just hoping to hit the younger girl. Jowan was an eleven year old apprentice, like Anethara he had been brought to the circle at 6, and also like her, he hadn’t found it easy to make friends. He had been casually watching the whole thing, the elf seemed like someone who could hold her own. She wasn’t fazed or frightened by the bullies, even if they were twice her size. Up until now it had all seemed rather fair, but when Aedan began throwing punches aswell, Jowan knew the elf didn’t have any chance of winning. He moved inbetween Anethara and the bullies.

“That’s enough guys. Leave her alone.” Aedan glared at Jowan. “Why should we? You heard what she said to Solona. She deserves to be beat up.”

“Nobody deserves to be beaten up Aedan. If you don’t leave her alone I’ll...I’ll...”

“What will you do Jowan?” The boy laughed.

“I’ll summon a demon to possess you and kill your elf friend.” All the Templars in the room turned to watch the arguing children, preparing for the demon the child might summon. One of the senior enchanters came over to Jowan.

“Jowan, you mustn’t joke about demons. Mages are already more susceptable to possession. Demons will always be a threat to you, no matter how old, or how strong a mage you may be. A Demon could still seek you out and turn you into an abomination.”

Jowan looked to the floor. “But I was just tryin’ to help her. Aedan and Solona were picking on her.” Now the Senior Enchanter turned to Anethara. “Is this true?” The elf nodded slightly, “it’s true.” She whispered. “Jowan, you did the right thing, however you did it the wrong way. Next time you want to stop someone from getting picked on, please just tell me or another mentor.” The Senior Enchanter stood and went off towards some of the other children.

“So, I’m Jowan.” The boy smiled at Anethara. “Anethara.” The elf replied. “So are you really Dalish? Like they were saying? You do know a lot of the language.”

“My mother was Dalish. The child of the keeper. She taught me all she knew.”

“Was your mother a mage too?” He asked her, sounding genuinely curious.“No, The keeper isn’t really supposed to have children. They raise a mage that is born in their clan as their First. Sometimes they have a Second if two mage children are born. My mum wasn’t a mage but The Keeper still raised her. My mum left her clan to marry my dad in Denerim. She lived in the Alienage there ever since.”

“So you are just a regular elf but you know a lot about the ancient elves?”

“I know as much as my mum’s clan knew. A lot of the history is lost. Ma serannas for helping me Jowan.” Anethara smiled. For the first time since she came to the circle she felt happy. She knew she had found a friend.


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Lessons in the tower, A very short chapter but just a little more insight to growing up as a circle mage.

"Senior Enchanter, I believe there is a young apprentice who needs your help." Wynne looked up from her reading to see the tanned, dark haired elf putting out flames, her arms and hands covered in fresh burns. 

"Oh Dear." The elderly woman said softly. Going over to where the girl was now wrapping bandages around her forearms. "I am meant to be a primal mage but all I seem to do is burn, freeze or shock myself! Last week I even managed to turn my fingers to stone trying to cast stone fist!"

"You need to learn how to heal as you cast. Feel the flames and ice on your skin but be healing yourself so it doesn't touch. If you like, I could teach you."

Anethara nodded. "Please." 

Healing magic turned out to be harder than Anethara anticipated, after nearly a month of teaching, Anethara could heal others well (It came in quite handy when she lost her temper and accidentally set off a fireball) but she still struggled with healing herself. 

"Come on child, You can heal Anethara. Now, instead of sending the magic out as you do with your primal spells, and when you heal others, you must focus the magic within yourself. Your magic is not in your hands, it is within you. Heal as you cast."

"I can't do it Wynne! I'm just not good enough! I will never be a good enough mage!"

"Oh, Pish Posh! You are a very talented mage and you can do it. Now stand up and close your eyes." 

"But Wynne!"

"No buts. Stand up, hold your hands out in front of you, good. Now create a fireball within your hands and hold it there."

Pouting, Anethara did as she was told, but within moments of holding the fire against her palms, her face was wincing in pain. "It's burning Wynne!"

"Dear, focus on the burn. Just as you focus on the injury of another when you heal them, feel your skin heal and let the magic stay there, creating a barrier between yourself and the flames."

After a moment, Anethara destroyed the fireball. Looking down at her hands miraculously. "I didn't burn...I did it Wynne. I healed myself." Wynne merely smiled at the young girl. "I knew you could dear. You are a powerful mage, especially for one so young."


	7. The Joining

Three years later, only a month after her sixteenth birthday, Anethara found herself undergoing her Harrowing. "Magic Exists to serve man and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium. Ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." Knight Commander Greagoir began.

Anethara walked with Irving to the centre of the Harrowing Chamber, her eyes moving from Greagoir to the basin in the centre of the room, filled with the glowing blue liquid she recognized as lyrium. She heard Greagoir and Irving talking, but was only half listening to the words being said. 

_"The demons of the dream realm are drawn to you."_

_"Send you into the fade."_

_"Face a demon, armed with only your will."_

The Fade? They seriously just throw us to the wolves? Greagoirs armoured hands on her shoulder's brought her back to the present. "Know this apprentice: If you fail, we Templars will perform our duty. You will die." Anethara nodded silently, turning for a moment to look at the Templar who was to kill her if she failed, he was helmeted but she knew it was Cullen. It was the way he stood nervously, the way he turned away when she looked his way. She knew they had chosen him to kill her because he liked her. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the glowing basin, reaching out to touch the lyrium, blue light exploded around her, she felt her body hit the ground before everything went dark. 

 

So this is the fade? Anethara looked around at the muddy landscape with twisted trees and a murky green sky, the corrupted Islands of the black city visible in the sky. There were statues dotted around and distorted arches, it was stranger than anything she had seen before. She was used to seeing the fade in her dreams, the raw fade hidden by her dream state. This was different, and scary. Anethara took a deep breath and walked further into the fade, she didn't have a choice, not really. If she didn't at least try she would be killed. She had to do this.

She killed a few wisps easily before coming across a...a talking rat called mouse. It claimed to be a former apprentice called mouse. While Anethara acted like she trusted and believed this...creature. She knew better than to trust in a creature of the fade and was very cautious of what she said to it. But if it wanted to help he she wouldn't say no. 

She was called insolent by a spirit of valor but her willpower was seen as great enough to be deserving of a staff to help battle the demon so she didn't complain. Then she came to a sloth demon. "Uh, mouse? I don't have to fight that do I?"

"Hmm...So you are the mortal being hunted? And the small one... is he to be a snack for me?"

"Why do you look like a spiky bear? Is that your natural shape?" Anethara asked, after seeing how mouse could become a talking rat, she was genuinely curious. 

The bear sloth demon stood up and looked her over. "No...it is not...why do you ask mortal?"

"Could you teach mouse to be a bear?" Mouse immediately voiced his disagreement but Anethara quickly shushed him. The sloth demon laughed.

"And why would I do that? Most mortals are too attached to their forms to learn to change."

"Mouse isn't. Teach him. Please." Anethara knew she was treading on risky territory, she was essentially asking a demon to do something for her, which is likely to be viewed as making a deal with a demon. The sloth demon looked at mouse. 

"I will teach him. If you can answer me three riddles correctly." Anethara grinned. Riddles were one of the ways Anethara would pass the time in the circle on the especially boring days. She forced herself not to laugh as she agreed to it's challenge. 

The riddles were simple enough, and now with a bear and a staff, Anethara felt prepared to fight whatever demon the fade threw at her. The fact that it was a rage demon made her smile, her arrogance was showing. 

"you want to possess me? I would like to see you try." She smirked, shooting a cone of cold at the demon before taking out the wisps it had summoned. Then finishing the demon with a winters grasp. Mouse returned to human form, but Anethara frowned. If it was really over, she should have woken up once the demon was killed. "It's too easy."

"No, you are just a true mage. One of the few. You are so powerful already, you can be so much more than you know." Mouse was looking at her strangely, and Anethara was beginning to have a bad feeling about him, "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"You just need to let me in."

"I don't think that demon was my true test..." Anethara said slowly, stepping away from Mouse, who laughed at the accusation. His voice distorting.

"You are a smart one. Simple killing is a warriors job. The real dangers of the fade are preconceptions, careless trust... **Pride**." As it spoke the last word it began to grow, losing its human form and becoming more demonic until a Pride Demon stood before the small elf. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end." The demon disappeared into the fade and Anethara felt herself being drawn out of it, pulled awake.

 

“Are you all right? Say something please.” 

Anethara was so uncertain when she woke. She could hear Jowan’s voice...but was it just another trick of the fade? "J-Jowan?" She asked, too afraid to believe it was true. She sat up in her bed and Jowan quickly sat down beside her.

"Thank the Maker you're alright. I've heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous?" Anethara looked at him, "It...It was just a test of ability."

"That can't be all. There has to be more to it than that."

"They send you into the Fade." Jowan smirked at her. "That's it?"

"And if a demon possesses you they kill you." Jowan thought for a moment, processing the information. "That...That makes sense. They want to see if you can resist demons and stop yourself becoming an abomination. It doesn't matter anyway. Irving wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"Why?"

"He didn't say but it might have something to do with the Grey Warden in the tower." Anethara's ears perked up at that. "A Grey Warden? Did you catch his name? What did he look like?" Her fingers instantly went to the locket she wore around her neck. Jowan smirked knowingly. "Hope it's your warden Annie?" Anethara scowled and pushed him, "Shut up. I'm going to see Irving." She stood up and went to leave, turning around in the doorway to stick her tongue out at her friend.


	8. Reunions and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anethara sees Duncan again, and is betrayed by her closest friend...

She knew as soon as she saw him. He was older, more weathered, but it was him. Duncan. Her Warden. Stood inbetween an arguing Greagoir and Irving. "Many have already gone to Ostagar--Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort--"

"Your own? Since when have you felt such a kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under chantry supervision, where we can actually use their Maker-given powers?" Duncan stood in-between them.

"Gentlemen please, Irving, someone is here to see you." He looked directly at her, with a small frown on his face as though he could recognise her from somewhere but wasn't certain where. Well she was 6 years old with wild hair and scraped knees the last time he saw her. Irving smiled warmly in Anethara's direction.  "If it isn't out newest sister in the Circle. Come, child." Duncan's eyes grew wide as she recognised her. "This is...?"

"Yes, this is she."

"It is wonderful to see you again Duncan." Anethara curtsied. Duncan smiled, "Congrats on your Harrowing Anethara. I knew you would do well here." 

Irving had Anethara walk Duncan back to his room, which gave them a little time to catch up. On the way out of his quarters however she was ambushed by Jowan. "I need to talk to you. Follow me."

"This looks very suspicious...What's wrong?" Anethara reached out to put her hand on her friend's arm but he shook her off. "Shh!" Jowan led her to the chantry. He introduced her to the initiate he had fallen in love with and asked her for help. This was her friend. Her brother. If she didn't help he would be killed or made tranquil by the Templars. She didn't care about Lily, but she couldn't not help her friend who was in trouble.

 

While trying to find a senior enchanter to sign her form for a rod of fire, Anethara ran into Duncan in the library. "Hello again, I hardly expected to see you here."

Anethara smiled, "Am I not allowed to be in the library?" Duncan laughed, "Of course you are, are you looking for something in particular?" Anethara knew he was just making polite conversation but she must have looked guilty because after a moment Duncan frowned. "You don't need to tell me. But try not to get yourself in too much trouble Anethara." Then he turned and continued looking for a book.

Once Anethara had the rod, the three of them made their way to the repository. "Jowan...I think this is it." Anethara said, handing him the small vial of blood. He held it for a moment before shattering it on the stone floor. "I'm free!"

They tried to escape, but were caught coming out of the repository. Anethara stood her ground that she was doing what was right, up until the point where Jowan cut himself and used blood magic to floor the room full of Templars before running off and abandoning her. 

 

Anethara knelt on the floor beside Irving, a blueish glow coming from her hands, healing him. "Are you all right child? Where's Greagoir?" Anethara kept her head down. "I'm so sorry Irving." Greagoir stood up and stormed towards Anethara. "Your antics have made a mockery of the circle! What are we to do with you?"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know he was a blood mage."

"And you think this excuses you?  You helped a blood mage escape! All our prevention methods for naught! Because of you--"

"Knight Commander" It was Duncan's voice. Anethara had no idea where he came from or when he got here but she was happy he had returned. "I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens. Irving spoke highly of this mage and I would like her to join the warden ranks."

"Duncan, I know you have a history with this mage but she assisted a maleficar." Irving told him. 

"She is a danger to us all. She should be killed, or made tranquil at least!" Greagoir interjected. Duncan smiled down at her. "It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need. I stand by my decision. I will recruit this mage."

"NO! I will not let this go unpunished! You," Greagoir pointed at a Templar. "Take her downstairs to the cells. I want a Templar watching her round the clock until we decide what to do." The Templar nodded, roughly grabbing Anethara by the arm and dragging her towards the cells.


	9. Speaking with Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anethara is rescued by the only Templar to show compassion to mages, and finds comfort in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some...attempted Non Consentual behaviour at the beginning of the chapter, But it is literally just the first paragraph. If you don't wish to read that, then skip until Cullen comes onto the scene. :)

Anethara cried out as he smited her, faling to the hard ground in pain as she felt the mana flow from her veins. "Without your magic you are defenceless. Nothing but a filthy little knife-ear. Weak and defenceless." The Templar held her down, ripping off her robes and leaving her in just her small clothes. "I bet you're still a virgin aren't you? You're so young. I bet no man has ever gotten between your--"

"Excuse me? Greagoir has put me on first watch."

"Give me twenty minutes." The Templar pinning her down growled.

"You know fraternizing with the mages is forbidden Logan. I will go to Greagoir is you do not get off her right now."

Anethara laid there, frozen in pain and fear as the Templar swore under his breath, got up and turned on the other Templar. "You'll pay for this." He growled as he stormed off. The Templar came up to Anethara, ignoring how she flinced away. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

 

"C-Cullen?" Anethara recognized his voice. Cullen nodded. "Yeah, it's me. How could you be so stupid An? A maleficar. You helped a maleficar!"

Anethara curled up in a ball, resting her chin on her knees. "He was like my brother. I don't expect you to understand because you're allowed a family but...in here, your friends become like siblings. And Jowan was my best friend in here. My only friend. My brother. He needed help and I helped him. I honestly didn't believe he was a blood mage. He told me the sneaking around which caused the rumours were him going to see Lily."

"I understand An. I have siblings and I would do anything for them to save their lives." Cullen whispered.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments when Anethara looked up at Cullen. "Would you have really struck me down?"

"You mean on your harrowing? ...I would have felt terrible about it. But I...I serve the Chantry and the maker, and I will do as I am commanded."

Anethara looked down at the floor, tracing a pattern in the dust with her fingers. "There's rumours about us you know. All the apprentices say you're in love with me. Even the Templars think you are having some kind of secret affair with me."

"I-I do not know...I m-mean that-that would be really--"

"Why are you stuttering? And Of course you know. I mean I know. I've seen the way you look at me."

"Anethara you're being really...This is just really unprofessional. Please. Stop."

Anethara looked at Cullen. "I'm sorry. Please could you just...hug me?"

"I shouldn't."

"Please! Cullen my brother has betrayed me and I am very likely to either be killed or have my emotions torn from me against my will. Please, I just want to be held by the only other person in this tower who was always kind to me. Please...Please..." Anethara's voice caught in her throat, tears began falling down her face. She heard the clang of armour on the stone floor as Cullen dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Don't cry. Please. An."

 

Anethara's fingers went up to her bare neck. "My-my locket." She remembered how the Templar who brought her down there had ripped it from her neck. "We can't have you keeping anything that could be magical." He'd sneered. 

Cullen looked at her. "Oh, the Grey Warden one? Duncan's up there with Greagoir and Irving right now. He's fighting for you to become a Warden. That's your dream, isn't it?"

"Greagoir won't allow it." Anethara whispered. Cullen sighed. "Rumour is, It's not just a darkspawn war in the South."

"Then what is it?"

"Some say it's a new Blight. And if that's true then Duncan can conscript you. Then Greagoir can't do a thing to stop you."

Anethara and Cullen sat talking in the cell for hours, until another Templar came to take over. They didn't say anything about Cullen inside the cell with Anethara, even though he stuttered something about it being better to be in closer vicinity to use his talents if she tried something. Curled up on the stone floor with just a few rags to wrap around herself, Anethara fell asleep in the cell.


	10. Stepping outside

"Wake up knife-ear. Your fate has been decided. Keep your arms down and don't try anything." A male templar ordered. Anethara sat up on the floor. "What's going to happen to me?" The templar only snarled. "A lot more than you deserve. Now move."

Anethara was escorted to Irving's office, The shouting could be heard from the corridor. "A Blood Mage escapes and his accomplice is not only unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving."

They didn't seem to notice her enter. "Knight Commander. You agreed to let me take this mage under my wing, and bare all responsibility for her actions. Worse things plague this world than blood mages and this mage is needed."

"She may be powerful Duncan, I do not dispute that. But that only leaves her more open to demonic possession. Even I do not feel happy about letting this mage go out and live her life in this world unsupervised." Irving was leaning on his staff, Gregoir was scowling at Duncan. 

"Am I really going to be a Grey Warden?" Anethara asked, feeling all 3 sets of eyes turn on her. Irving smiled down at her. "Yes. Be proud child, you are luckier than you know."

Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder, "come, your new life awaits."

 

"Wait! Anethara!" Cullen came running into the main hall just as Duncan and An were about the leave. He barged past Irving and Greagoir, his armour clanging with every step. "Anethara! Wait!" He said breathlessly, stopping in front of her. "I-I found this in the cell. I didn't want you to leave without it." He opened his hand and showed the small ironbark ring, tiny intricate vines engraved into it. "It was your mother's, wasn't it?" Anethara felt the tears forming in her eyes as she nodded, she was at a loss for words. She couldn't think. 

She flung her arms around Cullen and kissed his lips, something both of them had wanted for months. Greagoir barged up to them and pulled her off him, glaring at Cullen as he blushed and sheepishly handed over the ring. "Good-Goodbye An-Anethara. I'll miss you." He stammered, a shocked smile on his face. Anethara felt Duncan's hand on her arm, pulling her out of the tower. "Goodbye Cullen. I'll miss you too."

 

The early afternoon sun was blinding, but Anethara couldn't bring herself to complain. The soft breeze that went through her curls, the sounds of the lake and of birds singing. In that moment she wanted to run, skip and jump. Apprentices were only ever allowed to occassionally walk the grounds, with a templar escort and permission from Gregoir and Irving. This...This was freedom. For the first time since she can remember, she is free! She took off her leather boots and wiggled her toes in the grass, she spun around, forcing her to look up at the sun that hurt her eyes.

A small chuckle brought her back to reality, Duncan was stood on the pier by his boat, chuckling at her. She blushed and looked down. "Sorry, It's just..." 

"I know. Come. We must get to Redcliffe as soon as possible. The Arl wishes to speak with me."

 She kept looking back at the tower as Duncan rowed, half expecting the Templars to drag her back. She had never felt like the circle was a prison up until a few days ago. It had always been the place where she learnt. Where she was protected and guarded from the world. Until a few days ago, The circle was always seen as a necessity. She never felt a wish to leave. But now, she would be happy if she never saw that tower again. "Thank you Duncan." she said quietly, finally forcing her eyes away from the place that had been her home for over 10 years. Duncan didn't slow down his rowing. "I did what I had to do. A new blight is on the horizon and there are very few Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

"So, you mean you didn't recruit me to save me?"

Now, Duncan stopped rowing to look the young elf in the eye. "Yes and No. I need Grey Wardens, and you have always been a powerful mage. But you are more than that. You have a good character. You essentially sacrificed yourself for your friend. You may have done the wrong things but you did them for the right reasons. That is what being a Grey Warden is about. Defeating the Darkspawn using any means possible."

"Like destroying a village to save a city?" Duncan looked into her large hazel green eyes. "The world is not black and white. For Grey Wardens, Good and bad is not always easy to distinguish. Sometimes you must do what is considered wrong for the greater good. If letting a village burn is the only way to stop the Archdemon, then that is what must be done. I recruited you because I believe you are strong enough to make those choices."

 

 They went over the rest of Lake Calenhad in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. As they were coming into Redcliffe, Anethara looked up at Duncan. "Where are we going?" Duncan looked Anethara over for a moment before nodding. "Yes, you deserve to know. First I must set up two rooms at the Tavern before going up to the castle to speak with Arl Eamon. Then we will be travelling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edges of the Korcari Wilds."

Anethara knew from books in the circle library that Ostagar was built by the Tevinters to prevent Wilders from invading the northern lowlands, but she couldn't understand why the king would decide to fight the darkspawn there. "Why Ostagar?"

"A large darkspawn Horde was spotted in the wilds not too long ago, Ostagar was built as a fortress and it's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest."

With nothing else to ask, Anethara began following Duncan up the hill towards the Tavern.

 

"M-Miss? Can you help?" Anethara turned towards the voice to see a young woman cradling a small child. "What's the matter?" She asked the woman. "My-My son. I mean you're a mage...He needs healing. He...he swallowed poison and now he won't wake up." Anethara looked at the small child in the woman's arms, he couldn't have been older than 4 or 5. "Take him home, I'll follow and see what I can do. Duncan, If you need to go to the castle, I'll wait at the Tavern for you to return. I...I have to help."


	11. Chapter 11

Duncan turned back and smiled at her. "I will accompany you. If you can help, you should." Anethara nodded, and the woman led the elf and the Warden back to her home, lying the child on the large bed. Anethara knelt on the floor beside the bed, her hands glowing blue as she searched inside the child. The poison was killing, but slowly. "I can heal him, but it won't last. He needs an antidote. What poison was it?"

"What do you mean it won't last?" The boy's father exclaimed.

"You can't heal poison. You can only heal the effects of it, without an antidote, the poison will not leave his body. I have read a lot about poisons and antidotes. If I know what poison it was, I could make an antidote which would stop the poison killing him."

"It was deathroot. Harald was making poison traps to keep wolves away from the crops. But Aedan drank some. He got very dizzy and fell asleep soon after."

Anethara looked at the small boy, gently brushing his sandy blond hair from his face. "Deathroot is a simple poison with a simple antidote. I can heal him now and return first thing tomorrow with the antidote. He should make it through the night." She daren't look at the parents. The antidote for deathroot was not as simple as she said, while the ingredients were simple ones, the process of making an antidote from them was not, as she had just told them that their child might die.

 

"There is a herbalist at the castle that should be able to help you with the antidote." Duncan said to her as they walked out of the villager's house. "Thank you for letting me do that. I couldn't sit by and not help." 

"I would not expect you to. Come, we were expected at the castle hours ago."

"Ah, Duncan! It has been a while my friend." Arl Eamon greeted the Warden, all but ignoring Anethara's presence. "It has Eamon. I come regarding your efforts to the war."

"Ah yes. I know Caillan does not believe it necessary but--" The noble glanced towards Anethara. "Lets go speak of this in my office. Can you send your companion elsewhere?" Duncan nodded. "Anethara wishes to speak with the castle herbalist, where might she find them?" 

"She should be in the kitchen. It is through that way." Eamon pointed in the correct direction and Anethara went towards the kitchen.

 

With the help of the herbalist, the antidote was made in just a few hours. Anethara was sat around waiting for Duncan to finish his discussion with Eamon when she felt a small electric spark hit her arm, followed by a child's laughter. "What in the--" Anethara said, getting up from the wooden chair and following the laughter. The boy had ran directly into the Larder. The small brown haired child was laughing to himself and Anethara could see small purple sparks coming from his hands. "Hey kid, whatcha doing?"

"N-Nothing Miss." The boy said, jumping up and turning to face Anethara. She was just stood smirking at him. "You were doing magic." The boy wrinkled his nose. "No I was not! I am not a mage, I am Arl Eamon's son and his heir!" Anethara kept on smirking. "Don't worry kiddo. I won't tell. If you get a mage to teach you how to control your magic, you can fool the world. But, if your game is sparking people with lightning, you're gonna get caught out."

"Yes Miss." The boy said. "Hey, kid? Do you want to see some real magic?" The boy looked at her confused as Anethara led him into the large room her and Duncan were in before, holding out her hands she created a small snow cloud and flung it in the air, a heavy snowfall starting almost immediately. "Wow." The boy said, holding his hand out at the snowflakes, not expecting the snowball Anethara flung at him. He laughed and shook the snow off, creating a snowball himself to fling, his aim was off however and the next sound the boy heard froze him to the spot. "Connor! What do you think you are doing out of bed!" Eamon brushed the snow from his chest, storming up to them both and pulling his son to his side before turning on Anethara. "And you!" He pointed at the elf. "How dare you come into my home and practice magic! How dare you do it in front off my impressionable boy! You are proof the Templars are right! Get rid of this. Now." 

Anethara resisted the urge to set the man's beard alight. How dare he talk to her like that. But she took a deep breath and instead told them both to step back. holding out her hands again, she released a steady burst of fire, aiming it at the cloud and floor until all the snow was gone. Of course now the floor did have a small scorch mark, but that could easily have been covered by a rug. "Good." Eamon glared at her, dragging his son out of the room. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Duncan asked from the doorway, the look on his face told her that he had seen the whole thing. "Yes. I was only having some fun you know, I didn't hurt anyone."

"Much of Thedas have a very intolerant view on magic. It is not your fault however you must understand that it is the way it is. You should try not to use your magic unless it is to heal others or against the darkspawn. The elf nodded, accepting what Duncan was saying but not agreeing with it, letting him lead her out of the castle.


	12. A Royal Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Ostegar

It took 3 days to get to Ostagar, Even with the lift they got from some merchants on their way to Lothering. But eventually they made it. As the pair of them walked through the ruins, Duncan was telling her of the previous battles with the Darkspawn. "The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall."

"Ho there Duncan!" A blond man was walking towards them in what appeared to be very expensive golden armour, two bodyguards either side of him. For the first time Anethara actually saw Duncan falter slightly in his stance. "King Cailan? I didn't expect--"

The king raised an eyebrow in amusement, "A Royal Welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Duncan regained himself. "Not if I could help it your Majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I tale it this is she?" Both men turned to face the small elf. "Allow me to introduce you, your majesty."

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

 

Anethara bowed her head. "I am Anethara, Your Majesty." The King grabbed her small hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you! The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and I, for one, am glad to help them. I understand you hail from the circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?""

"I'm only recently out of my Apprenticehood" Anethara said, knowing she could not compare to the spells of the senior enchanters that had been sent to help with the battle. "Your abilities are still above those of other men. That the Grey Wardens have recruited you says much. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

"You're too kind, your Majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said loudly, causing both the King and Anethara to look in his direction. The King looked thoughtful for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Ha, Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different. Alas I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"

Duncan and Anethara watched the king walk away before they began walking themselves. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

"And yet you don't seem very reassured..."

Duncan shook his head, frowning, "No, Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this but I cannot ask the King to act solely on my feeling."

Anethara stopped walking. "But the King seems to regard the Wardens highly."

"But not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes him invulnerable. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end we should proceed with the joining ritual without delay."

Anethara groaned, her stomach rumbling. She hadn't eaten since the questionable stew they ate at Lothering almost two days ago. "A hot meal might be nice first." Duncan chuckled, patting his own stomach. "I agree! We have until nightfall to begin the ritual. Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you don't leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. Seek him out and tell him to summon the other recruits. Until then, I have business I must attend to." Duncan placed his hand on the small elf's shoulder. "I am glad I was able to save you Anethara. Not just as a child but also at the Tower. You were meant for more than tranquillity."

 


	13. Templars, Wardens and Quartermasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on, Dialogue doesn't follow canon as much, some lines might. and for the rest of the story I may deviate in the plot aswell to reflect on Anethara's character. 
> 
> This chapter deals with the first part in Ostegar up to meeting Alistair.

"Uh oh" Anethara said, eyeing the Templars in the magi camp. No doubt they had been told of her antics at the circle...she'd be lucky if they didn't bind her in mage metal and drag her kicking and screaming to Aeonar. Duncan might have been able to save her from the circle. But he couldn't save her from 12 Templars...She wasn't watching where she was going, her eyes glued on the Templars guiding the mages who were in the fade, she was terrified, her hands clenching and unclenching, willing herself not to flame up. If she showed magic the Templars would surely take her away, and without Cullen there to protect her, who knows what they would do?  _Breathe An, Deep breathes, You're a warden now. They can't touch you. You are a grey warden. Breathe. The Templars cannot hurt you any more._ "Still having trouble with control Dear?" Anethara spun around and found herself directly in front of her former teacher. "Wynne?" Looking down at her arms she saw the mixture of flames and lightning licking up her forearms. "I'm...I'm scared."

"You're primal, Dear." Wynne said kindly, "Would you like me to drain you? Would that help?" Anethara tried once more to stop the electric flames before nodding in defeat. There was no way she would be able to get it under control at the moment, she was too full of emotion. She was terrified, nervous, anxious and excited. All she needed was a bit of anger and maker help any who got in her way. Wynne gently placed her hand on the elf's arm and Anethara felt the mana drain from her being, the flames ceasing in the process. Unlike Templar abilities to drain mana, when a mage does it, there is no pain or burning of the blood. "Thank you Wynne. I'm just--"

"I know Dear. Irving sent word. A Grey Warden, Helping a Blood Mage. I know everything Dear." Anethara bit her lip and nodded over at the Templars. "Does that mean they also know everything?" Wynne nodded, causing Anethara to sigh. "Guess I should anticipate mage metal and Aeonar then huh?"

"No Dear. Grey Warden's are exempt from the Templars and The Chantry. From now on, you are only answerable to Weisshaupt Fortress. Do you know why Primal mages struggle with control more than Spirit, Creation or Entropy?" Anethara shook her head, she wasn't an extraordinarily powerful mage or anything. Even if she was one of the youngest mages to ever go through the joining. She was surprised they hadn't already made her tranquil. The power she held scared her more than anything. It scared her that her control fluctuated with her emotions. There wasn't another mage in the tower who was like that. Some did know primal spells but they never burst into flames when they got angry. "Your powers are tied to your emotions. Unlike other mages, a primal mage is more in tune with the fade. When you get emotional your link to the fade opens subconsciously and your magic shows. To control it you must control your emotions." Anethara knew this. She had been told time and time again. Many of the Tranquil were primal mages. Their lack of control making the Templars fear them. "I don't know how to control my emotions. It would be easier to get rid of them all together and become a tranquil."  _You were meant for more than tranquility_ Duncan's voice said in her head, bringing tears to the young elf's eyes. She wanted to make her warden proud. She didn't want to be tranquil. But outside of the tower, everyone is afraid of her, they hate her for her ears and her magic. Even when she was younger the other children in the circle disliked her. Calling her a show off when the flames licked up her arms and legs. They didn't care that she couldn't help it. Only Irving sympathised with the child. Without Irving she would have been signed off for tranquility long before she went through the harrowing. "Have you ever fought a Darkspawn Wynne?" 

"Stragglers yes. Not the vast horde that we will face tomorrow though. Monstrous things but they die like anything else. Do you know where the Darkspawn come from Dear?"

"Of Course. Wynne that's how they get us to fear our magic. The Tevinter Magisters broke into the Golden City and Corrupted it. Becoming the first darkspawn and unleashing the Blight on us all. It is mages fault that the blights exist...Wynne do you agree with the way they treat all mages for what some did long ago?" 

Wynne thought for a moment then shook her head. "Throughout history, Free mages have brought hell upon the world. Without the circle, young mages do not know how to control their magic or protect from demons. They are far more likely to become abominations and resort to blood magic. The Templars and the circle are a necessary evil. But I doubt that Duncan tasked you with standing here all day talking to me. I will chat after the battle Dear."

 

Anethara nodded and left Wynne and the Magi Camp, feeling the Templar's eyes on her. She was still wearing her circle robes. She hoped they wouldn't stop her leaving the magi camp. She could go where she wanted now. Alistair was supposed to be somewhere to the West...which way was west? She must have been stumbling around in circles because the next thing she knew there was two large hands on her shoulders, holding her still. Anethara pulled to get free in fear, flashbacks of the Templars coming back to her, the flames began licking up her arms as she screamed out at the human "Get off me! Let me go! You can't control me any more Templar!" The flames had grew to cover the entirety of her arms as the man let go of her and jumped backwards.

"Hey, hey! little lady! I sure aint no Templar. You just looked a lil lost." The human said suavely, flashing a charming smile at the small elf. "Nice flames little miss." Anethara took some deep breaths, her fear was decreasing and her flames with it. "You sure aint what we thought you'd be." The man said, still grinning. "What do you mean?" Anethara squinted up at the human. Why were all humans this damn tall? She was sure she was going to get a neck cramp looking up all the time. At the circle, most folks were a bit short from the lack of going outdoors. Sure the humans were still taller than her but not like this. "Oh," The man chuckled. "Me an' Ser Knight were betting on what the third recruit was gonna be. Not a mage. And we especially wouldn't have guessed an elven mage!" Anethara shrugged, "What gave me away? The ears or the height?" She was getting fed up with everyone pointing out she was an elf. Why was it such a big deal? In the tower all it meant was a bit of excess bullying from the Templars. They are the worst kind of Shem. The elf thought. Noticing that the human was still talking to her. "Uh yeah sure." She told him, hoping he hadn't noticed that she hadn't been listening. The man laughed "Name's Daveth. So what d'ya think of it all? I wouldn't be 'ere if I had a choice." 

"You don't want to be a warden?"

"It ain't that little lady. Just weren't summet I ever thought about. See I'm a wanted man in Denerim. They was gonna string me up right there if Duncan hadn't a stopped em."

"Duncan saved me from my fate too." 

"Yeah, That old bugger is faster than he looks too. But if yer 'ere that means Duncan will be ready to start this Joining ritual, I'll see you later little lady."

"Hey...Daveth? Do you know where Alistair is?"

"Just up that ramp. He got a message for the mages, last I heard."

 

Well, at least she knew where she was supposed to be going now. She started towards the ramp when she heard an angry man shouting at her. "You there! Elf! Where is my armour? And why are you dressed so preposterously?"

her anger was immediate, the flames licking up and down her forearms as she turned on the man, "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT SHEMLEN! I am no servant. I am here to be a Grey Warden. And I ever hear you address me, or any other elf like that I promise to boil your blood while it is still in your veins." The man's eyes grew wide in his terror and he stood back, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "I...I...Please forgive my rudeness. There are just so many elves running about and it has been so hectic...I never thought--"

"Never thought they'd let a knife ear in the wardens?"

"P-Please pardon my terrible manners Grey Warden. Please I am just a simple quartermaster. Nobody special. Please I have a wife and child at home. Please don't hurt me!"

Anethara finally saw the man's pleading through her rage, her anger dissipating. Her guilt grew and tears fell from her eyes. "I...I'm so sorry. I won't hurt you. Please don't fear me, I apologise for my threats."

"T-thank you! Did you want anything? Some new robes perhaps?"

"You don't have to do that...I am sorry for threatening you." The quartermaster shook his head.

"No, no. You are right that I am too harsh to my servants. Please allow me to make you some robes."

 

After apologising again, and agreeing to the new robes, Anethara finally set off to find Alistair...They said the elves made this ruins, if that was true, why are the steps so damn _big?_ Anethara was so short, each stone step came up to her knee! She heard the man before she saw him. His sarcasm and wit making her grin even before she saw the golden hair and shining warden armour. She had barely gotten to the top step when a mage barged past her, nearly knocking her backwards. "Out of my way fool!" The mage had grumbled, Anethara barely suppressing the urge to stick her tongue out at him. The man was facing away from her, she heard him audibly sigh,

"Ugh, Duncan why didn't you tell the grand cleric the same thing you told me."

"Uh, excuse me?" Anethara  bit her tongue to stop herself calling the man _Sir_ , The shining metal armour and Templar shield threatening to turn her back into meek and mild Surana, the quiet timid circle mage...until she loses her temper. The man turned around, putting on an...awkwardly charming smile. "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Anethara looked at the man oddly, cocking her head to the side not unsimilar to the way a confused mabari looks. "I'm sorry?" 

"Oh, don't mind me. Just trying to find a bright side to all this." 

"You must be Alistair." His eyes lit up at the use of his name. "Oh then you must be the new recruit. I swear, from the name I figured he was going to bring one of the dalish. Not a mage. Hope Duncan didn't say anything bad about me?"

Anethara grinned "Oh, nothing really. He just told me to look for the handsome blond man who enjoys sassing mages." The human's eyes lit up in amusement. "So you know my name but I don't know yours, that isn't really fair now, is it?"

"Anethara. My name is Anethara Surana, Previous Circle Mage Now Grey Warden Recruit." She put her hand out and the man shook it gently, probably taking into account her small stature. "Lovely to meet you, The name's Alistair. Just Alistair. Former Trainee Templar Now Junior Grey Warden. Lovely to meet you Lady Surana." He gently kissed her hand before laughing. "Sorry, Sorry. I just couldn't help do a Daveth impression. I've been spending far too much time with him since Duncan told me to lead the other two recruits here."

"I met Daveth."

"Yeah, I don't really see what Duncan sees in him to be honest but I trust his judgement. Come on, Lets go see if we can Ser Jory, and cheese. Yes. We need some cheese."

Anethara watched the blond man walk ahead. She wanted to trust him, and he made her laugh but he was a Templar. She could sense it on him, even if he wasn't holding a Templar shield. She cannot be friends with a Templar. She can't allow another incident like what happened with Cullen. Whatever happened, she would not let this man love her. She would not let this man be punished because of her. A Templar and a Mage can't work, and the only way to make sure that it doesn't happen, is to create a distance between them. 

"Anethara, you coming? Once you're a warden you will understand my whining when I tell you, _I'm Starving!_ "


	14. Chapter 14

"So," Was Alistairs first word to the elf after a brisk walk around the camp to the mess tent. Didn't the human realise her legs were shorter than his? She practically had to run to keep up with him! "How'd you find Duncan?" he asked after swallowing the mouthful of cheese. Anethara was happily surprised that there was a fish stew, something similar at least to what she ate at the circle. "Which time?" She had tried to sit away from him but it hadn't work, the man had been determined to sit next to her. Now Alistair stopped eating to look at her strangely "How many times did you find him?" 

"Only twice. Both times he saved my life."

"Duncan saved me too. Not from death but from the Grand Cleric."

"You're a Templar." Anethara wasn't speaking with anger or rudeness. She kept facing the food, breaking off little pieces of bread and dropping them in the bowl. "I'm an ex-Templar. I never actually became a full Templar." 

"I'm a mage."

"And?"

"And everything," Anethara put her spoon down and looked at Alistair. "You are a Templar and I am a mage. We cannot associate. I'm the prisoner and you are the jailor. If you so much as become my friend then I am putting everyone in _danger!_ " As she said the last word, the entire tent got coated in a small sheen of ice. Anethara stood up and stormed out, ice still coating her hands and arms.

 

"Sorry folks," Alistair laughed as everyone in the mess tent turned to face his way. "I'll just go see if I can get someone to fix this little...predicament." He eventually found a mage who was able to fix it, and she knew Anethara aswell. "Let me guess, Anethara Surana did this?" The elderly woman said as she gently melted then dried all the snow and ice, not damaging the tables or tent. "You know her? Little elf, dark curly hair?" The elderly woman laughed. "Yeah, I know her. She's a primal mage, more powerful than any mage I have ever taught. But she doesn't even know her own power." 

"How is that possible?"

"She is not powerful in the sense you would expect. She is primal and more powerful when she gets emotional. But even in heightened emotions, she has more control that anyone I have ever known. She cannot hide her magic, and when it must come out it must. But notice how she didn't let so much as a snowflake touch any person in there? Just as she would control her flames to shape around people instead of burn them and she doesn't even realise she does it. She has more control than any primal I have ever known. She is compassionate, kind and caring."

"What's up with her and Templars? That's what caused the...snowfall."

"Cullen. There was no secret of their friendship, and many believed it to be more than that. Greagoir chose Cullen to be the one to kill her if she failed in her harrowing. And both have been punished time and time again for their friendship. She struggled to make friends with anyone in that tower. Most hated her for her ability to grasp most lessons immediately. She just wanted to learn and live in the circle, and most people there hated her for something she couldn't control."

Alistair was silent. He didn't know what to say although now it did make a bit of sense. One of her only friends punished just for liking her. She clearly blamed herself. "Well this is all sorted now so I best go back to Duncan. That's probably where she stormed off to." The elderly mage nodded at him and he walked off towards Duncan's fire...

 

Anethara growled to herself angrily, why did he have to try and be nice to her? Why couldn't he have just glared at her from a distance like most Templars? She walked away from it all, and once the guard saw her pretty much covered in ice, flames and lightning, was let out of the army camp. once she was a safe distance from everybody she just let it all out. All the fire, lightning and ice coming together in a giant storm that fizzled out quickly. All the emotions she had since the tower coming out at once, until the elf sat in the center of the charred and frozen ground, her mana gone, her energy spent. As always when she let her magic run, afterwards she began crying. She wished she knew enough creation magic to heal the ground she destroyed. She wished she didn't have to be so destructive in her magic. 

Duncan saw the light show from his Fire, and after nodding goodbye to the other two recruits, he left the army camp and followed the magic show to where he saw her sat crying in the middle of a large charred field. her chin rested on her knees, her loose black curls falling over her face. He couldn't see her tears but he could hear the crying. "Anethara." 

"I'm fine Duncan. I had to come out here."

"I know. Do you feel any better now? Do you think you are able to join the other recruits at my fire?" 

Anethara nodded, her tanned hand wiping her eyes as she stood up and walked past him, her face emotionless. Alistair sighed in relief when he saw the mage standing by the fire, manipulating the flames with her fingers. At least he hadn't lost the recruit...yet.

She looked up when she heard someone walking towards the fire, upon seeing him she stormed off in the opposite direction, ignoring Duncan telling her to stop. She did not want to be near him. She marched straight over to where the kennels were. She hadn't seen a dog before, and these ones were so tall their heads reached her shoulders!

"Miss...You're a Grey Warden aren't you?" Anethara looked at the man. "Not yet I'm not. I'm just a recruit." The man looked worried for a moment. "Well you soon will be right? Then you will be immune to the taint?"

"Yeah, s'pose so." Anethara was watching the man, he was choosing his words carefully, he wanted something but for the life of her she couldn't guess what. "Please can you help this dog? He became sick from the darkspawn taint and I can't get in there to muzzle him. All the other dogs seem to like you so I hoped perhaps you could give it a shot." Anethara looked over at the dog, he was laid down in the kennel, whining softly. "I'll try my best." She went into the kennel, holding the muzzle. Immediately the animal stood and began growling at her. "Shh, Shh, don't worry boy. I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you. Do you want a treat boy?" 

"Miss, I aint got no mabari crunches here at the moment. You can't say you have something when you don't, not to a mabari."

"I have a mabari crunch. I made it earlier when I was testing out some new recipies. Do you want it boy?" She asked the dog, who barked in response, putting his head down and backing off from his aggressive stance. "Okay boy, you can have it, just so long as you let me put this on you." She held up the muzzle and the dog barked again in what Anethara hoped was agreement. She gave the dog the bone and after he ate it he held his head steady while she muzzled him. She scratched him behind the ear and smiled when she came out of the kennel. "That was amazing! Say, you going into the wilds any time soon?"

"I don't know, might be. Why?"

"Well, There is this flower, it helps dogs that get sick from the taint. If they survive they become immune. white with a red center."

"I'll see if I can find one."

"Anethara!" It was Alistair. He was running up to her, and he didn't look very impressed. "I do not care one bit if you hate me! But guess what. You wanted to be a warden? You had better get back to Duncan's Fire right now or I will personally make sure those Templars return you to Aeonar tonight. Yeah, Duncan told me. What is your decision gonna be?"


End file.
